Las dudas de Camus
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: Milo esta enojado con Camus, él sabe porque. Pero en unos días se el acuariano se marchara! Podrá hablar con el bicho antes de irse? Que tiene que ver Aioria en todo esto?


_**LAS DUDAS DE CAMUS**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**HISTORIA INSPIRADA EN EL CAPITULO 3X17 DE GLEE, SOLO EN UN PEQUEÑISIMO FRAGMENTO**_

_**EL TITULO ME AYUDO MI CUÑADA A ESCOGERLO PORQUE NO SABIA COMO NOMBRARLO**_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

_**CAPITULO UNICO **_

Llevaba días sin hablarme, mirarme o cruzarse en mi camino, exactamente desde que le dije que partiría en una misión a Siberia por ordenes del patriarca, y es que se me encomendó entrenar a dos pequeños para descubrir quien será en merecedor de la armadura del Cisne

Se que será mucho tiempo en el cual yo estaré alejado de Grecia, del Santuario...de él, y entiendo su posición, pero él también debería entender la mía, ambos fuimos entrenados para un propósito y esto es parte de ese propósito

Pero lo extraño

He intentado demasiado volver a acercarme pero él es muy hábil para escabullirse, al principio me dije que no me marcharía sin antes haber arreglado las cosas con él pero con el pasar de los días y estando cerca el momento de mi partida siento que eso es algo que no podre solucionar

En este momento bajo las escaleras hacia su templo y de lejos noto como esta muy entretenido hablando con Aioria, no es que me moleste, no, me parece extraño que antes casi se odiaban y ahora están muy unidos, se ven bien juntos

Estoy celoso para que me hago el tonto

Debo admitirlo, no me gusta que este sonriendo con alguien mas

Que puedo hacer?

Las ideas se me están acabando

Parece increíble pero el gran Camus de Acuario en este momento no sabe que hacer

Los veo a ambos subir y es ahí cuando nos topamos, el león me saluda cordial mientras el escorpio solo desvía la mirada y continua su camino

-Apúrate gato, el pez nos esta esperando

Desde cuando se hablan con tanta confianza?

Muero de celos!

Trato de detenerlo tomando su brazo pero hábilmente esquiva mi mano, Aioria solo se mantiene en silencio para después seguirlo

Los veo alejarse recuperando Milo su actitud normal, ya no lo soporto, en dos días me marchare y no puedo dejar así las cosas con él

Y si no logro arreglar nada?

Significa esto que lo perdí?

No quiero perderlo! Quiero que entienda que no esta en mis manos, que es una orden que debo seguir! Es tan difícil ponerse en mi lugar?

Milo no me hagas despreciarte por tu actitud! Te amo entiéndelo! Esto es mas difícil para mi, me duele mas a mi dejarte!

Crees que es fácil para mi no verte todos los días? Que no extrañare tus besos? Tus caricias?

No me alejo de ti porque quiero!

Me marcho a mi templo, ya perdí demasiado tiempo y ni siquiera me di cuenta como es que llegue al coliseo, es de noche y no he comido en todo el día, maldito Milo ve como me tienes!

Intento dormir, vuelta tras vuelta en mi cama, demonios! Hasta eso extraño, las noches que pasamos juntos, me acostumbre a sentir tu cuerpo a mi espalda, tu brazo rodeando mi cintura y los dulces besos con los que me despertabas

Bicho del demonio, de seguro tu estas muy tranquilo y feliz en otra noche de parranda con Afrodita, Death Mask y Aioria mientras yo estoy con un insomnio cruel

Pero se acabo, mañana quieras o no hablaremos, me tendrás que escuchar así tenga que congelarte la mitad de tu cuerpo para que no huyas

La mañana llego, solo pude dormir unas dos horas a lo mucho pero el cansancio no me va a impedir buscarte, no señor, mañana me marcho a primera hora y no me iré sin arreglar todo, así tenga que obligarte a entenderme

Tendrás que escucharme Milo de Escorpio!

Bajo al coliseo y te veo entrenando, de nuevo ese maldito gato esta contigo! No me gusta esa amistad que ha nacido entre ustedes

Porque tenia que ser ahora cuando me marcho y no antes? Así tendría la seguridad de que me esperaras, que nadie ocupara mi lugar

Te veo y se que notas mi presencia porque te tensas inmediatamente, sabes que hasta hoy estaré en el santuario y ni así me dedicas una mirada, es que no te importo ya Milo?

Shura me llama a que entrene con él, pero de tan distraído que ando beso el suelo algunas veces, todos se sorprenden de lo que ven ya que normalmente doy pelea hasta al final y no es fácil vencerme

Después del entrenamiento cada uno va a su templo, me doy un necesario baño y salgo rumbo al octavo templo, escondo mi cosmos para que no note que voy hacia él, al llegar a su templo escucho ruidos, los sigo y estos me dirigen hacia la cocina

Ahí te veo, buscas lo que creo es algo para comer, te veo tomar una barra de pan y queso y te vas a buscar un buen vino de tu colección, al voltear para dirigirte a la mesa que esta en medio de la cocina me ves en el marco de la puerta

Ahora si me miras maldito Escorpio!

Te sorprendes y dejas las cosas en la tabla, te cruzas de brazos y esperas

Que esperas? Que sea yo el que hable?

-Mañana me marcho - comienzo con lo primero que se me viene a la mente, he notado un dejo de tristeza Milo?

-Lo se - al parecer era mi imaginación pues tu mirada arrogante esta puesta sobre mi

-Bicho salgamos al pueblo a desayunar! - una tercera voz se hace presente en el templo, siento como se me tensa el cuerpo al escucharlo, se de quien se trata

-No es mala idea gato, salgamos a desayunar! - le grita antes de que llegue a la cocina - te dejo Camus, que tengas buen viaje - se despide, sin saber porque no quiere que Aioria llegue y nos vea juntos

Demasiado tarde, el león llega y se sorprende al verme ahí

-Camus, buen día! - saluda cordial, inclino mi cabeza en respuesta al saludo - interrumpí? - pregunta nervioso

-No te preocupes, el caballero de Acuario ya se retira-tu indiferencia me esta matando, pasas por mi lado para marcharte con tu amigo pero ahora si me veo mas hábil que tu y te he tomado del brazo

-Aioria, quisiera pedirte un favor - pido sin soltar mi presa y este me ve con atención - podrías por esta ocasión dejarme hablar con Milo?

La manera en que se lo pedí fue amable, pero algo debió notar en mi voz que lo hizo poner nervioso y nada tonto se despide de su amigo dejándonos solos

-Porque hiciste eso? - pregunta de brazos cruzados un poco molesto

-Porque quiero hablar contigo y ya me canse de que me ignores! - Milo ya no peleo, se quedo callado esperando lo que sea aquello que le fuera a decir

-Te escucho - responde dejándome sorprendido - Tu eres el que quiere hablar, no yo - apenas voy llegando al templo, aun no hablo con él todo lo que traigo atorado en mi corazón y ya me siento muy cansado

-Sales mucho con Aioria?

-Porque lo preguntas? - responde Milo con otra pregunta

-Porque te la pasas todo el tiempo con él! - comienzo a enojarme, Milo no entiendes que me molesta que te juntes tanto con el otro? - Sabes cuantas veces has ido a mi templo en estos días? Ninguna vez!

-Porque estas tan molesto Acuario? Aioria y yo solo somos amigos!

-Me estas engañando con él?

-Solo salimos en plan de amigos Camus! Nada ha pasado entre nosotros!

-Te gusta Aioria?

-No! Me agrada y llevamos una buena amistad, solo eso

-No te creo

-Camus, es muy difícil ser tu novio, tu forma de ser no permite que te expreses como a mi me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero esta bien

-Entonces háblame, dime que es lo que no te gusta de mi, pero no me engañes!

-No te engaño! Ya te lo dije, el gato y yo solo somos amigos, lamento mucho que esto te moleste Camus pero no es nada. Ya deje mis andadas desde hace tiempo por ti! Porque yo te amo - ahora si es mas notoria la tristeza en la mirada de Milo y eso me parte el corazón, siento que es mi culpa que mi amado escorpio este perdiendo el brillo en esas turquesas que me conquistaron

Te veo darme la espalda, caminas hacia la barra y ahí te recargas

-Milo, la honestidad es el pilar de toda relación, si hay algo que quieras decirme este es el momento

-Es el momento porque mañana te vas? - pregunta con la voz quebrada, un golpe mas para mi corazón

-Si, porque mañana me voy y no lo quiero hacer si no arreglamos las cosas entre nosotros. Dime Milo...quieres terminar conmigo? O debo tomar tu ausencia en mi templo como una ruptura? - silencio, el escorpio no dice nada - Responde!

-No me gusta la idea de que te tengas que marchar, si fuera una misión normal no diría nada porque normalmente son pocos días, pero estamos hablando de meses quizás años los que estarás fuera. Yo te juro que te entiendo, es nuestro deber como caballeros pero...

-Pero? - interrumpe al ver que se queda callado

-Esperaba ver un poco mas de ti...

-Mas de mi? No te entiendo Milo - y es la verdad no entiendo que me quiere decir

-Es que parece que te vas gustoso, que no te importa nuestra separación - en ese momento voltea a darle la cara, noto como lucha el escorpio por mantener las lagrimas fijas en sus ojos, el dolor que había visto al principio ya no es nada comparado a lo que sus ojos me demuestran - cuando yo siento como mi corazón se va agrietando con el paso de los días

-…...

-Como quieres que me sienta, mañana te marcharas, conocerás a esos chicos que te esperan, los entrenaras, pasaras tus días en una nueva vida que te espera en Siberia mientras yo estaré aquí, me quedare solo. Tienes razón en molestarte, he estado ausente y lo siento.. pero estoy practicando para como será la vida sin ti. Te amo Camus, y estoy molesto porque tendré que quedarme aquí sin ti por mucho tiempo - algo en mi interior se removió, que le puedo decir para tranquilizarlo?

-Pero no es algo para siempre Milo, vendré cada dos meses a rendirle informes al patriarca, y quizás no se, quizás me pueda escapar por un par de días y vernos, yo tampoco quiero dejarte - se acerca a él y toma su rostro con sus manos - Te amo Milo, y no dejare que te consumas en la tristeza por mi culpa - lo besa desesperado, sabe que es poco el tiempo que les queda juntos, el escorpio responde al beso con la misma intensidad - es lo único que tienes que recordar cada día, que yo te amo, que eres el amor de mi vida, y que cada día que pase es un día menos que tendremos que esperar para vernos, no vas a perderme Milo! - se vuelven a besar

-Te amo Camus! - le dice cuando se separan sus rostros

Ese día no salieron de escorpio, la despedida duro toda la tarde y noche, se amaron hasta el cansancio, a la mañana muy temprano Camus partió con la seguridad de que el corazón de Milo esta mas tranquilo

_**FIN**_

_**SOY NUEVA EN ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS DE SAINT SEIYA, ASÍ COMO TAMBIEN LO PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO DEL AMOR ENTRE DOS NIÑOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

_**SINCERAMENTE LO PRIMERO QUE LEI DE ELLOS FUE DE HYOGA/SHUN, DE AHÍ ME AGARRE CON LOS CAMUS/MILO SIENDO MIS FAVORITOS AUNQUE NO DEJO DE LEER DE LA PRIMERA PAREJA**_

_**ADELANTO AGRADECIMIENTOS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA :)**_


End file.
